Stranger
by Miranda Switch
Summary: Hermione is supposed to meet a certain Eric Green at a cafe for their date. Mr Green doesn't turn up, but Hermione meets a much lovelier young man instead. AU Harmony. Oneshot. COMPLETED


**DISCLAIMER: You know I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Queen Rowling does.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : I haven't published anything for quite a while, so here's a fluffy little oneshot for you amazing people. I am immensely grateful to those who read and reviewed The Blind Date.**

**To summarise, this is an AU Harmony story, where Harry and Hermione meet for the first time in a cafe. There was no Voldemort, ever, and Lily and James are alive. Grammarly is my beta, so any mistakes are mine!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Stranger**

* * *

Thursday evening found Hermione Granger standing alone outside the door of a quaint little cafe in London, wearing a past-knee-length yellow dress with buttons down the front and looking rather nice in it. Her fingers clutched a small white bag and she tapped her foot on the pavement impatiently. Her hair was a mixture of browns and twisted into a bun on top of her head. She had been turning her head this way and that, her curious brown eyes looking for someone, and the action resulted in some wayward tendrils escaping her hairdo and falling down to frame her pretty face.

It was useless, she thought, to have left work thirty minutes prior the usual time, just to have her date turn up much later. She could have finished that report she had been working on and gotten it off her shoulders. Eric Green was a handsome young Muggleborn with sandy blonde hair and grey eyes. He was a year older than her; they had met at the Ministry canteen that Monday. They had chatted a bit over lunch, he had appeared nice and polite, and when he asked her out to a coffee date at six o' clock on Thursday, she did not have the heart to refuse him. So here she was.

She was having serious doubts about Eric's politeness because it was already six forty-five. The sky had turned from blue to a dull grey, and when the first few drops of rain fell on her nose and head, she decided to wait inside the cafe.

It was quite a nice place, soft orange lights glowing and people sitting on couches or at tables and talking merrily, some reading while others watching their surroundings while sipping a hot drink. The barista was a middle-aged woman with kind blue eyes and a warm smile. "Hello, dear, what would you like to have?" She asked when she saw Hermione.

"Um, hello," she said, "I'm waiting for my date, actually, so - "

"Oh, of course, dear. Make yourself comfortable," the woman replied, waving her hand. Hermione thanked her and on spotting a vacant table by the window, she approached it. Hermione felt glad to have brought her latest read along, and decided to pass the time reading quietly.

It was a perfect place to sit and read, she concluded, and she was so absorbed in her book that she did not notice how late it was until a voice broke her out of her little bubble.

"Hi, are you waiting for someone?"

She looked up into a pair of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, they were like shining emeralds. They belonged to a young man, about her age, and with a mop of messy black hair on his head. He was standing by her table and looking at her with a rather charming smile.

"Oh, hello," she said, "I'm, er, here for a date, actually. But the person I was supposed to meet hasn't arrived yet." She looked at her watch and saw that it was seven fifteen already, and she gave up any hope that Eric would show up today.

"He asked me to meet him here at six today," she added.

"Can I sit down, then, for a while?" the man asked. "Of course, if you'd rather read – ."

"No," Hermione gushed, a bit too quickly, "I've almost finished this book, and I wouldn't mind some company. Do sit down, please."

"Thanks, you don't mind me ordering us two caramel pastries, do you? They make it delicious here," said the man. Hermione shook her head. The man went over to the barista and made the order. A few minutes later, he came back with two plates with a yellow pastry on each and sat down across from her, pushing a plate towards her. "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter. I'm an Auror," he said.

Hermione put out her hand and shook his. "I'm Hermione Granger, and I work at the Ministry too. Department of Mysteries."

"So, were you at Hogwarts? I mean, I never saw you there, did I?"

"You didn't," she grinned, "because I was at Beauxbatons."

"You're French?" he asked, looking puzzled, "But you look _very_ British to me."

Hermione laughed and replied, "That's because I _am_ British. I was born here, but when I was ten years old, we moved to France because of my parents' jobs. They're dentists, and they were transferred to work at the French _Hôpital_ _Sorcier_, you see. We moved back when I graduated. I've lived here ever since, in London."

"Wow," said Harry, "that's a nice story. Unfortunately, mine isn't as interesting."

Hermione rolled her eyes, making Harry laugh. "You call that interesting? Honestly, I'd love to hear yours."

"I was born in Godric's Hollow. My mum's the Chief Healer at St Mungos' and my dad's the coach of the Puddlemere United Quidditch team. We live in London now, though. That's all about me, really," he said, shrugging.

"Wow, your mum's a Healer? That's fantastic. Becoming a Healer was my dream, actually, second only to becoming an Unspeakable," she said excitedly.

"It's a pity you didn't become a Healer, we would have met much earlier. I bet you'd be an amazing one, and then Mum'd be all high praise about you at home," said Harry, knowingly.

Hermione blushed at this and said, "I – I don't, thanks."

Harry chuckled. "You're really pretty," he said, then he added, "I hope you don't mind me saying that."

Hermione turned redder and looked down, muttering, "Thank you, Harry."

"And I hope you don't mind me also saying that your date is a complete nutter for not showing up today. He doesn't know what he's missing out on. You're a lovely person, Hermione."

She was sure her face resembled a ripe tomato by now and she bit her lip bashfully. "Oh Harry, you're being extravagant."

"I'm not," he said, putting his hand on the table. Hermione glanced at how close their fingers were and suddenly she had an overwhelming desire to touch his hand. "You're very charming," she said, "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

She was looking at him slyly. He smiled and shook his head. "I haven't had one for a year."

That statement made a strange feeling of hope blossom in her chest and she was about to say something when her phone vibrated in her pocket. "Erm, Harry, I think I've got a message. I'll just check it," she said, to which Harry nodded.

She took out her mobile. It was a text from Eric. Gosh, she'd completely forgotten about him – but it wasn't her fault because he'd forgotten their date in the first place.

_Hey, Hermione. I know it's very late but I can't meet today. I don't know when we'll be able to meet again. Hope to see you around._

Hermione frowned at the message and put her phone back without a reply. "It's from Eric, our date's cancelled," she said to Harry, feeling weirdly relieved. "Told you he's a nutter. Honestly, is he out of his mind?" he said.

"I'm glad he didn't turn up, though. I think I've enjoyed my evening better with you."

It was Harry's turn to go pink and he smiled shyly. Hermione felt butterflies flutter in her stomach at how adorable he was. Not to mention that he was stupidly handsome with that black hair and those gorgeous eyes. She could not help herself as she covered his hand with hers, making him draw a sharp breath.

Hermione flushed at her own forwardness and tried to withdraw her hand, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean – ."

"Don't be," he said, his shyness vanishing as he clasped her hand tightly. "Hermione, do you think we could meet again some time?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'd love to. Are you free tomorrow? At six?"

"I am. Same place, then?"

"Perfect," said Hermione, softly squeezing his hand. "How much were the pastries, by the way?"

"Oh no, Hermione, let me pay today. Please?"

"Nuh-uh, you made my evening so much better, so I'll pay. _You_ can do it tomorrow."

Harry laughed. "Ten Sickles each, and thank you."

"Honestly, thank _you_. But you're welcome," she smiled sweetly at him as they stood up, making their way to the counter.

The barista smiled at the two and accepted the money with a polite 'thank you'. "Oh, so young Harry was your date this evening? You two make a lovely couple, dears," she stated, making them blush. "I know Mr Potter," she added, "He's been a regular visitor here, and believe me when I tell you that he's an excellent lad."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and the barista grinned at them. "See you soon, my darlings," she said, as they waved her goodbye.

The rain had stopped when they came outside. "I had a great time, Harry. Thank you," she said and took his hands in hers. "I had a great time, too," replied Harry, "I can't wait for tomorrow." "Neither can I, " she grinned.

* * *

Later, as Harry entered his house, he knew he had a goofy grin on his face. Lily and James were sitting on the couch. "What's got you smiling like a lovestruck fool?" Lily asked her son.

"Maybe because he _is_ a lovestruck fool," whispered James, winking at his wife.

"Oh, just a stranger," said Harry as he climbed the stairs to his room.

James and Lily looked at each other.

"Told you."

* * *

**A/N: Do you think I should continue this?**

**As for Happily Ever After, I have a bunch of ideas about the next chapter, and I still don't know how to proceed. To be honest, I don't like that story very much, but I'll complete it eventually. And check out my Pinterest board for The Blind Date, my username is MSwitch15.**

**Thank you for reading this fic, and please let me know what you think of it by leaving a review!**

**See y'all soon!**

**Miranda**


End file.
